


Thawed: Elsa & Anna Get Reacquainted

by Lilomea



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Bisexual, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Implied Anna/Elsa (Frozen), Inspired by Frozen (2013), LGBTQ, Lesbian, Multi, Sex, Sexy, Slash, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilomea/pseuds/Lilomea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa may have ice powers, but Anna has the power to warm both their hearts. Together, their power is infinite - and as sexy as power can be. (Explicit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thawed: Elsa & Anna Get Reacquainted

Anna could see the light of morning through her closed eyelids. The sun was awake. After a minute, she realized that she, too, was awake.

She immediately began to stretch her entire body out on the king-sized bed, making pleasurable noises as her limbs and joints released the night's tension at once. The ritual was interrupted when she accidentally rolled right into her sleeping sister.

"Elsa!" she gasped, as her sister began to shift sleepily. "I completely forgot where I was for a moment. Oh, Elsa! How lovely it was to sleep in the same room for the first time in over a decade. Have I told you how much I missed you?"

Elsa let out a happy, drowsy moan and gathered the royal duvet up thicker around her for softness and warmth. She said nothing, and Anna believed her to be still mostly asleep.

Anna thought of the last morning they had spent together as children, a morning that had danced in her young mind many times already. She thought of pouncing on her sister at that moment and asking, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

But then a blonde lock slid down Elsa's face peacefully in the soft morning light. Elsa looked heart-rendingly beautiful. She wasn't a sweet child anymore, nor was she the cold-hearted sister who shut Anna out. Elsa was a _woman_ now; Elsa was her Queen. These facts were finally hitting Anna - right in the chest. Her heart sped up a little as her sister shifted again and licked her lips.

This sense of peace and love were familiar from days of old, but also somehow different. She had a desire to touch her fair sister's forehead—a desire not quite like any she had felt all those years ago. Very gently, she did so, pushing Elsa's hair from her face. Anna smiled and then slipped her hand into Elsa's till their palms were touching. Elsa's hand, half-asleep, squeezed hers.

Warmth. A subtle burst of warmth flowed out of Elsa's palm into Anna's entire body.

"Elsa! I know you're awake now. You can't use your powers in your sleep—or can you?"

After a pause, Elsa's eyes popped open. She quickly looked down at there hands and withdrew hers with a look of alarm. "Anna! Where did my glove go? I was wearing both when I fell asleep; now I'm only wearing one."

"I don't know," said Anna. "I noticed, but wasn't worried about it."

Together they lifted the blanket and found the glove lying underneath Anna. The princess chuckled. "I'm sorry. I was sleeping on it."

Elsa quickly put the glove back on and then looked at Anna's hand. "Are you okay? What did you mean about using my powers in my sleep?"

"Well, I just figured you were awake when I felt this warmth coming from you..."

"Oh. Yes, I think I was half-awake. And... uh... warmth? Not cold?"

"No, Elsa. You love me, remember?" A warm and playful smile crossed her face. "Anyway, you can't use your powers while sleeping, can you?"

"I can," said Elsa slowly. "That's why I wear my gloves to sleep. It's nothing compared to what I can do awake, but it's kind of like sleep-walking for me. It doesn't happen often. Plus, there are those moments when I'm only half-awake. But it's more than possible."

"Oh, okay. But do you need to wear these gloves now that you're awake?"

"I'm new to the gloveless thing, Anna. My powers have grown immensely since we were little girls. I think I should like to keep them on until I get out of bed and feel wide awake, for at least the next few days."

"Oh, very well," said Anna, in ever so slight vexation. "I should like to see you more without them, to know you've let go, and come home to me. And to trust in me, and above all, in yourself." With that she relaxed back into her pillow, drawing Elsa back down with her.

They smiled at each other. Without even noticing, Anna began to caress Elsa's forearm. "Your Majesty... have I told you how much I missed you?"

Elsa's laughed like the morning bells. "You have. I know how you have missed me, but what you don't know is how much I have the same. I heard your pleas all those years through locked doors - I was listening. But I couldn't... say a word. But Anna, you have saved me from that prison. I don't think anyone else could have." While speaking, her voice had grown quiet and low, as voices are wont to do while delivering vulnerable messages from the heart. Abruptly, she added, "But please don't call me your Majesty in private. I'm ever your sister."

"But I like to call you that. You are the most majestic sister anyone could dream of! You are a queen, _my_ Queen, Arendelle's Queen, through and through."

"Oh, you're such a darling, Anna. But I don't need such hyperbolic compliments. Perhaps... only if they were less cliché and stuffy."

They both giggled. "Very well. I can't have you feeling stuffy anymore."

With that, Anna put her arm around Elsa and lay her head upon the nearest majestic shoulder. Elsa began to softly caress Anna's head. "I feel I could lie here all morning just to reacquaint myself with you... and to pay you back for all those mornings I refused to spend with you," she said.

"Not to mention, this is the world's best Swedish massage," added Anna, referring to Elsa's delightful caresses.

They lay there quietly cuddling until the 11 a.m. bells began peeling.

"Brunch!" said Anna.

"Smorgasbord!" cried Elsa, and she grabbed the handbell by the bedside to call the servants. Almost immediately, mouth-watering aromas came wafting down the hall, and a large silver platter appeared in the room. Never before had fresh food smelled so good, as after Elsa had spent days alone in a fortress of ice.

\----

Two Weeks Later

\---

"You see Orion?" asked Kristoff.

"Which one is it?" replied Anna.

"It's the easiest of the star gods to pick out. Just look for the three stars in a row—that's Orion's belt!"

Anna could hear the wide-eyed wonder in his voice, as he pointed up into the starry sky. Her heart warmed at the sound, which seemed to imbue to sky itself with beauty.

They sat slouched in his new sled on the edge of glaciar overlooking a large fjord. Sven stood at the foot of the sled, looking a little restless.

Anna rubbed Kristoff's arm, and he turned and gazed deeply into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. They made out for a couple minutes before he put his hand on her thigh. Just as it had taken her a while to notice how handsome he was, she hadn't noticed till just now quite how damned attractive was the man kissing her. She squeezed his muscular arm like she _wanted_ it. She began to feel quite hot. This kissing wanted something more.

He stopped for a moment and beheld her. He looked a little embarrassed. "Have you ever... done this before?"

"Done what?" she asked with feigned innocence.

"Come now, Anna. Have you ever... made love to a man?" He gave her a silly, playful smile, and touched her cheek fondly.

"No, of course not," she said as if the idea were absurd. "I.... well, I guess I haven't thought much about it. Okay, that's a lie. I've thought about _it_ , but I haven't seriously thought about when or where or how it would happen. I always thought I'd just get married first."

"You know, Anna, that's a terrible idea. Right, Sven?" Sven glanced over and then pretended not to hear a word.

"You're probably right."

"So," he said, bringing his face closer to hers. "What do you say? Shall we get your Highness to a more suitable place and... explore each other's bodies?"

"Did you just call me 'your Highness'?" said Anna, giving him a silly look. "That's not what I'm going for here. And... yes, I want you. Tonight. Without puppet strings attached. But where will we go?"

"I know a place. Sven!"

With that they rode off to a place hidden by a tree, rocks, and ice. He threw down some blankets, which they lay upon.

Before long, they were getting quite frisky. He made love to her with his tongue. It was warm and mildly pleasant. Not the amazing feeling she had heard tale of, but a fascinatingly new and desirable experience. The throbbing didn't go away. He pulled his hard cock out of his trousers and said, "Mmm, do you want me inside you?"

"Yeah," she whispered, though it seemed like an alien concept. It was strange to behold him like that. "Please."

He thrust himself in slow-motion inside her, but it quickly became unbearably painful.

"Ah! Stop," she said. And he pulled out.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Try fingers first?"

But even that proved to be too much, and they just continued to kiss and chat until they both dozed off.

\---

Several weeks later.

\---

It had taken some patience, but this time Kristoff slid inside her without much trouble. He was gentle with her. Their bodies became hot and sweaty together, and he groaned at the tingling pleasure slipping around his cock. Anna felt him fill her up, stretching her love muscles that so longed to be stretched. "Take my big cock," he sighed. "Oh, you make me so hard!"

Anna clutched his muscley body as he rode her. "Oh, yeah... I'll take your cock. It feels amazing and it's mine!" she said. She was a little shocked to hear herself say that.

They switched places and she bounced on top of him, unable to get enough of his cock inside of her. She could please herself better than he could, by riding him. They fucked hard until his rhythm hastened and he pounded his snow-white juices inside of her.

He rolled over looking completely delighted. "That was awesome," he said, and kissed her again.

\---

Anna enjoyed that, but knew deeply from that raw intimacy, that this couldn't be the man she married. They could play and get hot together, and be great companions, while satisfying certain earthly urges. She trusted him that much. But something about the "love-making" was off, for her. It wasn't what she most dearly dreamed of. It wasn't quite how she imagined love-making to be. And besides, at moments, she found she had to think of someone else to get aroused enough for him.

Someone she was afraid to admit she thought of. Someone she longed to give herself to completely, body and soul.

\---

Anna stood at the window looking out over the autumn evening of Arandelle, watching the sun set behind celestial spires. She swayed to and fro to the rhythm of a song she was singing.

"Anna!" cried Elsa, upon sneaking up behind her and putting her arms around her. Anna jerked a little before realizing who it was and settling into her sister's embrace.

Now they swayed together and Anna sang, "You have a magic embrace! A second hidden power... a heavenly grace!"

"Well, it's one I share with you," Elsa rejoined.

The sun set and dusk was fast upon the palace walls.

"Come, Anna. Take a bubble bath with me. I haven't seen much of you these past days. Kristoff has stolen you away from me."

"And _you've_ been busy with royal affairs. But yes, let's bathe together."

Anna turned to give her sister a normal embrace. From far below in the courtyard, they could hear music and began to dance to it. "I've missed you yet," said Anna softly into Elsa's ear.

A servant undressed them for a bath and was dismissed so they could enjoy it together.

They simply sat there in the bubble bath for a few moments, enjoying each other's presence and the sweet soapy aroma. Then Anna came and sat up against the Queen and rested her head against the other's.

Anna sighed dreamily. "Kristoff and I made love."

Elsa looked suddenly very interested and said, "Oh? How was it? Ahem, I mean, if you wish to share. I'm very curious about you two, most secretly."

They smiled at each other. "It was lovely. And... entirely satisfying. But lovely. And interesting. I want to explore this love-making business. I have so much pent-up desire!"

"Anna... you're blushing!"

"I know!"

They both giggled timidly, for the subject was not one either of them had ever been encouraged to discuss.

"I want to try making love to a woman," said Anna. "So I bought this book today, which is all about that. Can you believe I did such a thing?!"

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised, and very curious! May I have a look with you?"

"Yes, of course. It would be lovely to have someone to explore these things with." Anna's face grew suddenly hotter. "I—I mean, you know, to read and discuss such matters with."

Elsa laughed and looked at her fondly. "Of course, I know what you mean. We're _sisters_."

There was a silence, and Anna brushed bubbles into Elsa's hair quietly for a moment. "It's not uncommon for royalty to marry royalty, even in the same line, you know."

Elsa gave her a look of subdued astonishment. "Yes, but those days are fading... it's not accepted so much anymore. You know this."

There was another silence. "I love you, Elsa.... more than you know." Elsa was quiet and still. "Can I bathe you, dearest?"

"You may."

"Close your eyes."

With that, Anna began to cover Elsa's face in soap, tracing her fingers over Elsa's delicate face. She poured warm water from a small bucket over Elsa's head to clear off the suds. And then her soapy hands gently began to trace Elsa's arms and neck and slipped down her chest. Without thinking to ask permission, she slowly and meaningfully began to rub the salt bubbles over Elsa's breasts. Anna had never noticed before what size they were: a nice and plump medium size. When she reached Elsa's nipples, Elsa gasped and grabbed Anna's hand.

"I'm sorry, Elsa... Are you okay?"

Her sister paused before answering. "Yeah. No. I just.... I don't know." She avoided looking at Anna for a moment, and the younger sister felt a sinking in her stomach.

Then Elsa looked at the princess, more intensely than usual. "Anna, I'm not sure if you meant anything by touching me there. But no one has ever touched me there before. I have never felt a sensation like it. I don't know what this means."

"Tell me what it felt like... if you wish. I'd love to know. A woman's body is a wonderland. I got that from the book."

"The book!" said Elsa, laughing awkwardly. "I suppose it's not that unusual for sisters to help one another in this way?"

"I should think not. It feels perfectly natural to me." Her smile was disarming.

"It was an intense feeling that sent waves straight down..."

" _Really?_ " said Anna, with an intense interest. "How fascinating. I've never felt anything like that."

"Anna, what are you trying to do?" asked Elsa helplessly.

"I'm... not sure. I mean, I'm just trying to bathe you!"

"Is that all?"

She put a hand 'round Elsa's torso, just below the breast. "Enough of this beating around the bush. I don't know where this is coming from, but I would terribly like to kiss you right now." She edged a little closer to the queen as she spoke.

"Oh, Anna. Please. No. I can't do this. I've kept secrets for too long, and this one would be quite absurd."

"Very well, your Majesty," replied Anna, her heart racing. "Then tell me at least, if it's one you wish you could keep."

Elsa said nothing. She put her hand on Anna's and began to move it for her, around Elsa's belly. "Finish bathing me, dear. However it pleases you. This is my wish."

Anna's heart nearly leapt out of her chest and a smile crept back onto her face. "Oh, it pleases me," she said with hushed voice. And she started again with Elsa's back. She rubbed and scratched her sister's back thoroughly, continuing even as Elsa gasped a couple of times.

"Christ! I never knew my back was so sensitive," breathed Elsa, bracing herself on the sides of the royal tub.

And Anna rubbed her down fully, except between the legs. Elsa did the same for her, but deliberately tried not to be too sensual. However, she had a slightly pained, longing expression on her face as she looked at Anna the entire time.

They rang the bell for the servant to come dry them off and dress them, before walking down the hall back to the monarch's bedroom.

"I think I need some time alone tonight, Anna. I'll see you in the morning," said Elsa.

Anna looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry if I've bothered you much. Just please, don't shut me out again. Let's talk about this tomorrow."

Elsa squeezed her hand. "We will. Now go."

\---

The following night

\---

"I've been thinking all these things you said," Elsa told her, sitting down beside her on the edge of the bed. "I still want to have a look at this book with you."

Anna's eyes brightened. She immediately supplied the book from her leather satchel. It was smaller than Elsa expected. Anna reached for Elsa's hand at that moment and realized the queen was wearing gloves.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up Elsa's hand. "You're wearing gloves? But it's 8 in the evening."

Elsa looked away.

"Are you anxious? Oh, Elsa. You have to let these fears go. No one will speak ill of you after beholding your powers. Let it go. Whatever's private, shouldn't be questioned. But if it is, we mustn't hide. Your ice powers were greater than you knew. And so is my heart! as I've said before. Together, we are most powerful."

"Anna, I really do feel more in control around you. When you speak, it calms my heart. Well, usually."

"Excellent," said Anna. She was already removing the queen's gloves as she spoke. When she'd finished, she put her hand in Elsa's.

"You look ravishing today," said the queen, in spite of herself.

Anna opened the book, and they began reading about erogenous zones with great interest. But they skipped around and giggled at bits. After a while, Anna grew restless and tossed the book on a marble table near the bed.

"Come snuggle with me," said Anna, pulling Elsa up onto the pillows with her. They ended up sitting upright, with Elsa as the little spoon.

"To hold you like this, truly feels like magic," said Anna into Elsa's ear. Her voice was soft and soothing, and she caressed her sister's forehead at the hairline. "I've been waiting my whole life for this."

"Anna...."

"Now you see, this is a lesser known erogenous zone. The hairline. Because it is not often touched like this."

"It's a bit hard to think when you touch me like that." And Elsa began very softly touching the back of Anna's arms. "How does this feel?"

"Mmm, I love that."

"How about this?" She touched Anna's hands the same way.

"Hmm, my palms are most sensitive... Oh, that is nice."

And they proceeded in this manner, touching each other all over. Asking about each other's likes and dislikes. Discovering enormous pleasure in many places they'd never felt anything erotic before, or even known that they could.

Finally, Anna found herself cupping Elsa's breast in her hand again. "May I?"

"You may."

Anna placed her lips on Elsa's nippled and kissed it like a most precious jewel. She began to play with it with her tongue. Elsa gasped and moaned.

"Mmm, I daresay that is an erogenous zone," she said.

"Are you okay?" asked Anna sweetly, and Elsa could hardly endure it.

"Very okay. Amazed by what I never knew I could feel."

Anna proceeded to kiss Elsa slowly, all over her body until she arrived at the chin. She placed her finger on Elsa's lips and traced them. An intent, rapturous expression came over Elsa's face upon this sensation.

"Elsa, I long to..." Anna stopped herself.

"Kiss me." It wasn't a question. She wasn't just finishing Anna's sentence. Her tone was gently commanding.

They both breathed in sharply as their lips met. Anna kissed the queen softly at first, taking her in. She'd completely forgotten Kristoff, but suddenly she realized how much more intense this feeling was than with him. She began to kiss Elsa more intensely as well, and squeezed Elsa's hair. Her sister responded in kind, but then stopped her.

"Anna, I... I'm letting go," said Elsa, with a glorious smile. "If only for tonight. Let's go all the way. Nothing can surpass this feeling, to be here with you."

And they began to rub against each other, touching each other all over again, but now with greater pressure, their desire far less subdued.

Anna's hand slid up her sister's thigh, and then onto her ultimate erogenous zone. She gasped at what she felt. "You're. _so_. wet," she whispered joyfully. "You've been waiting for this, too, haven't you?"

"Yes," Elsa whispered back. She'd let go of the façade. She abruptly pulled Anna back down for a kiss. Anna slipped two fingers inside the queen, who immediately breathed in more sharply than ever. She was completely enraptured as she began moving her fingers back and forth, first slowly, then quickly.

"Oh... fuck! Fuck me!" screamed Elsa. "Oh, please don't stop! Aaaaahhh..... oh yeah..... oh FUCK! How are you doing this? Odin... Oh, god.... just.... fuck!"

All these sounds were a celestial music to Anna's ears, and imbued an incandescent smile upon her face.

Elsa's pent-up tension was so great that she came pretty fast, and hard, all over Anna's hand. When it was over, she lie there, sweaty, lost in a rush of emotions. Without knowing it, she smiled radiantly... profoundly satisfied. Her face was flushed.

After a moment, they looked at each other.

"This moment is forever," said Anna.

"Whatever just happened was more amazing and thrilling than I can describe," said Elsa. Trembling slightly, she pulled Anna toward her again and kissed her tenderly.

And they lay peacefully in each other's arms for a while then.

"I don't want to think about how terrible this is right now. I just love you more than I even knew. I couldn't be happier," said Elsa.

"It's not terrible at all, I think," said Anna. "True love is worth it."

And she squeezed her sister's hand and kissed her once more.


End file.
